Never Before
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Kevin Buchanan and Katie Logan get frisky under the bleachers at a high school football game. A smutty story for one of my dream pairings. (Heather Tom and Dan G. worked so well together in the past; I want to see them together again!)


**Never Before**

**Summary: **Katie Logan's never been "that" kind of girl before but Kevin Buchanan brings out her wild side.

**Fandoms:** The Bold and the Beautiful and One Life to Live

**Rating:** M, definitely M

* * *

"Hmm I know where they're going," Kelly mused. Katie could hear the smile in the other woman's voice and she blushed as Kevin grasped her hand and pulled her forward.

"Where?" Joey asked. "To get some hotdogs, I hope. I'm starving and the game just started."

"Don't force me to make a wiener joke, Joe," Kelly said with a laugh and Katie blushed again. Soon they were out of ear shot though and Katie and Kevin were out of sight from prying eyes.

Kevin led Katie behind the bleachers, pushing her up against the grating. She should have protested. She really should have – they were in a very public place after all - but the way he was suckling on her collarbone in just that certain spot, she couldn't find it in herself to push him away. Instead, she let out a wanton moan. His hands snaked to the belt loops on her jeans and he pulled her still closer. Her breasts pressed against his chest as she slid her hands up and wrapped them around his shoulders. He moved his hands down and cupped her ass through her denim jeans. She mewled and he grinned at her.

"I've never seen you in jeans," he said huskily. "Or a big, bulky gray 'Llanview High Athletics' sweater."

"I borrowed it from you," Katie said with a smile. He nipped her lip and kissed her deeply.

"I know," he said when he pulled back. "That's part of the turn on."

"Us sharing clothes turns you on?" Katie asked. "If you ask for my panties right now, I swear I'm out of here." She laughed at the incredulous look on his face.

"No worries there. But you're wearing panties? Well, damn. I'm just going to have to peel them off … with my teeth," he said with a wink and she felt her whole body thrum with heat. She had loved Bill; she had adored him actually, but she would be lying if she said he did the things to her that Kevin Buchanan did. Kevin just had to look at her with that sexy, irreverent grin and she got wet instantly. She had never felt this way before about anyone. She was scared it couldn't last but she was just as determined to enjoy it while it did. She was living for the moment now and doing things she never would have fathomed doing.

It seemed oddly natural for her to join Kevin when he ducked under the darkened bleachers and beckoned to her. She didn't even hesitate a second.

He sat down, stretching his legs out and she climbed atop him. He instinctively raised his arms so she could tug off his jacket. She kissed him and then spread it out on the dirt-covered ground. He shook his head at her and chucked the jacket out of reach. "No way. If you get leaves or dirt in your hair and all your sexy crevices, guess who gets to clean you up in the shower later?"

Katie smirked. "Hmm could it be you?"

He slid a hand under the sweater she was wearing. His hand cupped her left breast and she gasped as he began to knead the nipple through her bra. "Depends if you'd like me to."

"I would, ooohh I would," Katie cried as his other hand slipped under her sweater as well. He massaged her sensitive nipples and she bit her lip to keep from screaming and alerting the people sitting above them that they were down here doing this. She wasn't ashamed but where Kevin was concerned, she was territorial. She didn't want to share him with anyone. For however long this lasted, she was going to be sure to keep his eyes completely on her.

With that thought in mind, she started to undress. She lifted the sweater off of her and threw it aside somewhere, where she wasn't exactly sure. Her eyes were locked with Kevin's. He was looking at her with such desire that she almost couldn't breathe. He paused a moment to watch her with decided appreciation and then reached around her back, playing with the clasp on her bra. Every time she thought he was going to unsnap it, he darted his fingers away and smiled at her.

"Don't tease me, Kevin, please," she begged. "I need –"

"What do you need?"

"I need your mouth on me. All over me," she said. She never would have been so brazen before but being with Kevin had changed that. He had not only restored her self-confidence he had boosted it to new heights. For the very first time in her life she felt like a desirable woman, a sexual woman. No other man had ever done that for her.

Kevin nodded and smiled at her. "I can do that, I think." He flicked his fingers across her bra clasp and it sprang open. He caught her full, perky tits in his hands and sat up to get better access to her nipples. He drew one into his mouth as her hands fisted in his dark hair. She moaned as a nipple pebbled in his mouth and he licked and nibbled on it. The other hand was stroking her breast and the nipple puckered under the warmth of his fingers. She pressed herself deeper in his mouth and he responded by lightly biting her nipple. She gasped and he quickly soothed the sting of it with a gentle kiss against the soft petals of her breast.

She tugged on the roots of his hair, murmuring his name over and over. "Kevin, oh, Kevin. Kevin…"

He moved his mouth across her cleavage to latch onto the other nipple with his teeth. He tugged on it and she smiled as she tugged his hair in return. Their eyes locked and held for the longest time as she sat on his lap and he ministered to her breasts. She looked into his gorgeous eyes and could swear that she saw her whole future in their liquidy depths. She was falling in love with him. God help her.

He massaged her back as he sucked her breasts until they were aching. He then pulled back and pressed his head to her chest, listening to her loud, racing heartbeat. He knew about her heart condition and he didn't judge her for it. The first time he had seen her faded scar from her open heart transplant, she had cried, assuming that he would be disgusted. After all, it had taken Bill months to get used to it. He had even "causally" suggested plastic surgery to hide it but she had put her foot down for once and said "no" because it reminded her of her brother Storm's sacrifice for her.

But Kevin hadn't been disgusted at all. Rather he had kissed the scar and said it made her that much more amazing. She believed he meant it. She had never quite believed it when Bill said she was amazing. Maybe that's one reason why they couldn't last.

Kevin hugged her bare body to his and then whispered her name softly, a bit hoarsely as well. He looked up at her and smiled. "Katie, you mean so much to me."

Katie held back tears that threatened to fall. "I bet you say that to all the girls you seduce behind the bleachers at the high school stadium."

Kevin smirked. "But this time, I mean it." He listened to her heartbeat again and she bit her lip to hold back a cry. He made her feel so good. He made her feel beautiful and worth caring about. It meant … _everything._

He pulled back and kissed her scar and then gently pressed her back on the ground. He hovered above her, staring into her eyes and then kissed her tits once more before leading his lips down her naked torso. He came to the waist of her jeans and she giggled as he kissed her belly button, lightly blowing on her skin with his warm, minty breath. Then he reached for the button on her jeans. She bucked in anticipation and he winked knowingly at her.

He unbuttoned her jeans and helped her kick them off along with her tennis shoes. She smiled as he rested his hand on her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. "They're pink," he said. "I like that color on you." He then, as promised, latched onto the waistband of her panties with his teeth and began inching them down her thighs. She lifted her ass so he could yank them the rest of the way down. They puddled on the ground and then he was reaching for her thighs. He parted them and ran a finger over the soft brown curls between her legs.

She bucked again and he smirked at her. "So eager aren't we, Katie?" he said and she nodded, not feeling she could play coy when she was already incredibly moist down there. It was impossible to conceal and she didn't want to. His eyes lit with unabashed glee as he slipped a finger inside of her to feel her slickness. "Damn," was all he said as he buried his finger deep inside her hot channel. He fingered her, stroking her clit and rubbing up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. She writhed on the ground as he added his thumb this time and pinched and stroked her clit. Her whole body was aflame with heat as she felt a powerful release building. Her whole body tremored. Kevin rested between her thighs and as she came fiercely, he was catching every droplet of her sweetness on his tongue. He licked her slit, taking his time to suck on her pink pussy lips with his mouth. He then came up between her legs and stared at her.

"You taste so damn good," he said. She blushed and then reached for the belt on his trousers as he knelt on the ground. She helped him undress and she ran her hand up his thigh to the apex of his legs. She reached out and stroked his dick. He was already aroused but she felt him thicken and harden still more as she took him into her hand, pumping his shaft furiously. He growled gutturally and then wrestled her to the ground. She laughed as he pressed his mouth to her ear nibbling on the earlobe and whispered, "I need inside of you. Now. I can't hold out much longer."

She nodded her agreement. She couldn't either. She lie back on the ground and spread her legs wide. He settled between them and pressed the tip of his thumb inside of her. Soon he was adding his dick and rubbing her clit as well as fucking her fast and hard. She was seeing stars as she arched up to match every thrust. One leg wrapped around his ass and she nipped the corner of his mouth as they rocked together. Katie felt an explosive orgasm building. Bright lights and spots popped before her eyes and she closed them and let them carry her up, up and away until she came crashing down in time with Kevin. A loud scream wrenched from her lips just as they heard _"touchdown! He got a touchdown!"_ over the stadiums loudspeakers.

Kevin collapsed atop of her and they looked at each other and burst out giggling. "We got a touchdown, baby, you hear that?"

Katie laughed and kissed his sweaty forehead. "I did. Now what do you say we take this game into overtime?"

Kevin nodded and reached out to stroke her inner thigh. "I say, hell yes!"

They made feverish love again and as they screamed in time the marching band began banging their drums and hooting their horns. Katie and Kevin laughed, both taking it as a sign that whenever they were together, things would be no less than epic.


End file.
